


Distractions

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Erotica, Ficlet, Fluff, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Severus and Remus are always late for breakfast...





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set in Grimmauld Place before OotP. Written for Cruisedirector, a long time ago.

 

**Distractions**

"Don't frown like that, Severus," Remus said and put a light kiss between Severus' eyebrows, and smiled as his words, or perhaps it was the tender gesture, made him frown even more. "If a cock crows and the wind turns at the same time, your face could get stuck that way."  
  
Severus snorted with disgust. "Remus, I seriously hoped that you would have grown out of such childishness." He looked up into Remus' face. "And just how long are you going to lie on top of me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Until you stop frowning, or Grindewald is resurrected, whichever comes first."  
  
"I prefer to have only one Dark Lord to fight," Severus said with a slight shudder. "It's quite enough."  
  
Remus nodded and placed a trail of kisses over Severus' neck, not being at all fooled by his lover's gruffness. He knew that Severus enjoyed this, and perhaps one day, or night, he would be able to show it openly.  
  
"Lupin..."  
  
"Remus," Remus interrupted, mumbling against Severus' neck.  
  
"Remus, we should get out of bed. The meeting will start in an hour and..." The last word turned into a moan as Remus moved, rocking his hips against Severus'.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Severus took a long, slow breath, trying to find his composure again. "Why in Merlin's name can't you go soft after sex like normal men?"  
  
"Because I'm not a normal man?" Remus retorted with a smile.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"And I do become flaccid again, after a while..." Remus moved again, quite happy with the sounds this drew from his lover.  
  
"Remus..." Severus' normally so smooth and controlled voice was beginning to sound a little hoarse.  
  
"Yes?" Remus asked as he continued to slowly thrust into Severus, enjoying the sensations.  
  
"If you stop now..."  
  
"If I stop now, we will have time for a shower and some breakfast before the meeting." Remus had to concentrate to sound normal, keeping his breathing level and the tone light. "... For a change."  
  
Severus looked into Remus' eyes, one hand grabbing the hair at the back of his head. "No, if you stop now, I'll curse you." He pulled Remus into a deep kiss.  


~.~.~  


  
They dressed hastily and then lifted the silencing charm they had placed like a bubble around the room. As they made their way down the stairs, they were met by muffled voices filtering through the closed kitchen door. Apparently, people had started showing up for their regular Thursday morning gathering.  
  
Remus stopped Severus before he could open the door to the kitchen, putting his hand lightly on his lover's arm. "You look relaxed and content, Severus. It suits you." He smiled and couldn't resist kissing him. It did suit him, when his face wasn't steeped in that close-to-perpetual scowl. "However, it might frighten the others."  
  
Severus huffed and walked into the kitchen, Remus following close behind. They sat down at the table, and Molly put plates laden with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast before them. Everyone ignored that Severus and Remus, once again, came down late for breakfast, together, just as everyone living in the house ignored the fact that one of the upstairs bedrooms was practically untouched.  
  
It was war and everyone took what happiness they could, wherever they could find it.


End file.
